


Not This Time

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [44]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's wrong with Kathryn, and Chakotay's more than a little concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

Those tears might as well have been blood.

The moment I saw my captain lose control, I knew something was very wrong. I deliberated a moment whether to call the Doctor immediately, or escort her off the bridge first.

She must have seen my face, because she briefly met my eyes and nodded before disappearing into her ready room.

I followed her. She'd already dried her eyes, and I saw her straighten her back and breathe deeply before meeting my gaze once again.

She is practiced at this, but I won't let her get away with it, not this time.


End file.
